


Art for: To Save a King

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Land of Untold Stories, M/M, Merlin Reverse, cross-over, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: Altering the future is a dangerous game, but when a new prophecy comes to light, Merlin must travel to a long deserted land to save Arthur's life. His magic and his heart be damned.





	Art for: To Save a King

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so excited about this collab! [Wordsaretrulybeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful) created a wonderful world that is delightful to read. It was fun trying to create more art for this epic story! (And I mean epic. The imagery is beautiful and I feel really bad that I couldn't art more). Please don't be confused by the prompt image as it sort of became obsolete. Merlin doesn't go all steampunk in the fic...
> 
> Thank you Narlth and Side-steppings for being truly awesome. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! The story can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958067)!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The 'streams' in the cave image were supposed to look more.. watery? with turbulence and viscosity and everything. I was going to do it in realFlow but then I ran out of time. Imma do it when I can and add it in. 
> 
> Also why is Arthur more difficult for me to draw compared to Merlin? And I haven't yet got the hang of kissing aaah well.. practice and all that.. ;)
> 
> Haha the dividers are so dumb *hides face*
> 
> You guys, you have no idea how much I wanted to do for this.. aaaah time :(


End file.
